A Different Kind of Reunion
by Aklea Nerriadre
Summary: A story based on when Bella is making the wedding invites. Her mother reminds her to invite her friends from Phoenix. But what if Bella wasn't always the goodytwoshoes she is now? What if back then, she was part of a very different crowd? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Twilight series but I own all my OC's

Bella's POV

'Time to make the wedding invitations.' I thought sighing. This was actually happening. Edward and I had just told Charlie yesterday. He took the news pretty well. I was getting married officially in a month.

The phone rang and I answered it, hoping it was Edward, my perfect angel. It was Renée. "Bella, are you making the invitations yet? Well if you are, Don't forget to inviter your friends from Phoenix, you know, Alisha, Yali, Mecal and Matt. Okay, Esmé is calling me so talk to you later! Bye!" A click was heard.

I stared dumbfounded at the phone wondering how in the world someone could talk that fast when she wasn't a vampire. Then I fully comprehended what Renée had said.

Oh. God.

I then, concentrated on not hyperventilating.

Sitting down at the small yellow table in Charlie's kitchen. I put my head in my hands.

Matthew O'Conner,

Mecal Anderson,

Alisha Marcelle, and Yalina Calloway

Or better know as,

My best friends from Phoenix.

Oh. God.

**Just a note: PLEASE answer my poll.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

**P.S. I'm writing this story with twilghtchick.**

Chapter 2

Still Bella's POV

For a few minutes I tried to think. Should I invite them or not? Finally I picked up a pencil and wrote their names on the list.

Alice's POV

I sailed in through the door.

"Bella are you done with the invitations list?" I called, my voice ringing in the small kitchen.

She nodded and handed me a small piece of paper. I sighed. I pulled out the list I made and added the paper on top. I sat down and pulled out papers and color combinations.

"Bella look at these."

She picked the up and started to shift through them. I read though the list Bella gave me, crossing out names that I all ready had down. Before I got to the bottom a vision hit me.

_Four people were standing around a table with an envelope in front of each of them. They seemed to be arguing. There were two boys and two girls. One of the girls was in Gothic/rebel like clothes. She spoke up"_ _Why should we go? We haven't heard from her in 24 months_. _For all we know she forgot about us and Renee sent the invitations."_

"Lisha, I'm sure she didn't forget about us. She might have…ignored us for awhile, but I'm sure she didn't forget about us." _One of the guys said, he was holding a violin and his tightening grip on it was very noticeable. _

"Oh you really think so Mecal" _the sarcasm was dripping off her voice. _

"Boy, slow down there Firecracker we don't want you to burn up." _The boy with a skateboard under his arm drawled._

"Matthew. DON'T. CALL. ME. FIRECRACKER!!!!" _'Lisha' half whispered half yelled. _

_Mecal quickly turned to the last girl, who had long black hair that was very tangled and had mismatched __clothing on__. _"What do you think Yali?"

"I think they're in love."

_Lisha paused in the middle of her rant and blushed, while Matt turn__s__ crimson. _

"Yali, I meant the invitations." _Mecal said, his voice rather strangled._

_Yali looked thoughtful,_ "Why didn't you just say so? We should go. She's our friend." _She said innocently__._

The vision ended abruptly. Bella was shaking me. She looked scared.

"What did you see?" She asked, voice trebling slightly.

"Just four humans talking." I reassured her.

"Who?"

'_Boy, Bella was persistent this morning.'_

"Just some kids named Yali, Matt, Mecal, and Alisha. Weird names, huh?"

Bella went pale. She turned her head and said, "Shit," and turned her head back with a smile on her face that was obviously fake.

"Bella do you know those kids?" I asked, I mean come on I'm not a mind reader.

Bella's face was blank, but her hear told a different story. It was beating twice as fast as usual.

"Ah… you'll find out about them later. K? "She said with a small, jerky nod.

**Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed. It has been a huge encouragement to twilghtchick and me. The next chapter will be up shortly. And by shortly I mean as long as it takes to write it. Don't worry I already started. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now go click that little white button with green words that say, "Review on this chapter" and do exactly what it says!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, again! Sorry I haven't updated. Twilghtchick has bowed out of writing this with me so I am not able to turn out any chapters between homework, track, friends, and exams. Anyway here's the story. It's going to be a short chapter, but chapter 4 will be up soon. Chapter 3 is a filler chapter.**

**Sincerely,**

**Aklea N.**

**P.S. This chapter is rated T for some exclusive swearing.**

**Disclaimer: Go look it up on Google, then maybe you should know what I'm trying to convey here.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Confessions

Bella's POV- 3 days later

Oh Crap.

Oh Crap.

Oh Crap

'Bella calm down, Edward will be here soon and if you don't have a steady heart rate he'll freak.' I thought to myself, trying to soothe myself.

Oh God, Alice is going to kill Yali.

Oh God, Emmett is going to hurt Matt in wrestling when they challenge each other.

Oh God, Mecal will argue with Edward about whether the violin is better then the piano. That won't end well.

Oh God, Rosalie will be so jealous of Lisha.

Crap!

Crap!

Crap!

Okay the best way to avoid those things are to keep them busy while I go pick them up and for the 2 weeks they stay here.

I logged on to my computer. It was so slow. I banged on the desk impatiently. The modem blink sluggishly while I check the address of the nearest music store and skate boarding rink.

I glanced again at the open letter on my bed, 4 papers strewn on it telling me they would come.

Then I called Alice.

"Alice, can you give me $500, please?"

"Bella…?"

"Please!?"

"Sure! What's this about?"

"You'll find out later. Please don't question me."

"Okay I'll ask Edward to bring it over."

"Thanks, Alice! Can you tell me some names of good stores for cloth and accessories?"

"……………………….?"

"Alice?"

"Bella! I'm so happy you're are finally taking an interest in shopping! Okay their's……."

I smiled as I wrote them down and separated the stores onto different pieces of paper.

30 minutes later

"…okay, bye Alice."

A knock at the door startled me and I quickly dropped the phone and went to answer the door. It was Edward.

I kissed him hello.

"Edward, I need to go to the airport in a week, to pick up some friends and my mother." I murmured against his lips. He nodded and pulled me closer.

I pulled away. "Don't ask who they are and promise me you won't get into any arguments." His brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Of course I won't." He said, his musical voice soft.

We spent the time till he "went home" on the couch watching a movie.

I saw him to the door.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Tell Alice she'll have a buddy to go shopping with, soon."

* * *

**So did you like it? Hope you did. I'm sorry Bella is a bit OCC. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry,** **sorry, SOR… AHHHHHH!!!! **_**(cowers as an angry mob batters her body)**_

**Next up: Chapter 4: Arrival**

**Bella squeals, Alice screams, Edward gasps, and Jasper starts dancing the Hokey Pokey. What could possibly happen next?**

**Now you know the drill. Go press that button before I send C. C. (Char Camille, one of my friends who is an amazing fencer) at you.**

**Best Wishes,**

**Aklea N.**


End file.
